


【水源】暑假午后

by xieerbai



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieerbai/pseuds/xieerbai
Summary: 全世界没有比高中生男孩子更坚硬的东西了
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Jang Suwon
Kudos: 3





	【水源】暑假午后

张水院又想做了。

他一手撑地，半躺在地上，手上胡乱按着游戏手柄。殷志源就在旁边，穿着T恤短裤，盘着腿坐着，上身稍稍往前仰，恨不得想要把自己都塞进游戏屏幕里。

张水院浅浅叹了口气，唉了一下，操纵小人跟上前面那个人的步伐。

男朋友就在身边，他想做啊。

不怪张水院如此急色，十八九岁的大男孩，拥有全天下最纯粹的脑袋瓜和最硬的东西。

更何况前几次两人第一次肌肤相亲，张水院事后觉得，发挥不咋的。

游戏已经结束，亏的某人消极作战，此番惨败。始作俑者还在发呆，殷志源嗷的一声扑过来揉抓张水院的一头猪毛，龇牙咧嘴地控诉他的不力。

张水院突然被夏日柠檬沐浴露的香气扑个满怀，难以掩盖的小心思就这样硬挺挺的杵在人家腰间。

殷志源揉了两下猪毛觉得不对劲，低头一看就看到那个全世界最硬的东西正直立在那，再看主人，一脸看破生死一副你爱说啥说啥我今天就是要把旗杆立在这了的无赖表情。

殷志源愣住，这搁谁知道该怎么反应啊，这什么情况，小男朋友突然对自己发情什么的……

而且这可是大下午！太阳还明晃晃地挂在天上，木质地板的客厅一片明亮，还能听到院子外路人走过的声音。

殷志源虽看着放浪不羁，实则家风严谨，恪守礼规。在他的小脑袋瓜里，那种事情应该要在半夜，在卧室，本来最好还要在婚后的，鉴于他们前几天就…他也不好纠结这个了。

他屁股往后挪了后退一步，深黑的肤色挡住了脸上的红晕，但晃动的瞳孔出卖了他的紧张。

“额……你要不要去厕所……”殷志源手指着张水院裤裆，又指了指厕所，本来想骂他变态的话在看到他的表情后堵在喉咙口。

看殷志源这么紧张，张水院反而来了恶趣味。他说“哥不能帮我吗？”做出副可怜巴巴的样子又说，“我们那天看的视频里不是有吗……”

他上前牵过殷志源青筋分明的手就往自己裤子上按，还圈住人压住不让逃。又不管不顾地抱住人家将人压在地上，流氓似的行径吓到了天不怕地不怕的殷志源，只是将头稍歪以承受这个拥抱。

张水院已经在殷志源脖颈处乱亲，他有点无奈又觉得搞笑，扯着猪毛说“呀，能别在这吗？进房间吧臭小子。”

张水院闷闷地说“就在这。”

说着手从殷志源短裤的空隙摸进去，沿着大腿向上摸，十分流氓地捏了屁股一把！

“……”殷志源放弃思考这个小孩心里在想什么，他主动将人圈过来亲吻，想把自己的裤子脱了。

张水院按住他的手不让脱，他早就看这大裤衩不爽，五分的长度，遮不住少年的关节，裤管大如风筒，稍微一蹦哒就能看清幽深谷底。

殷志源翘着大张着腿坐在他面前时，他想做的只有这一件事。

他手又从裤管下伸进去，将殷志源的内裤撇到一边，抓住那根东西细细揉搓。

夏天的短裤是尼龙制的，对于那精贵玩意儿来说实在是粗糙磨人，一丝痛感传来，殷志源眼底甚至泛泪。

该死的！这崽子到底背着他看过多少奇怪的东西！殷志源将张水院还在作乱的手扭出，一把将人纶在地，骂道“你他妈在做什么！”

张水院看着比他还委屈，晃晃被擒住的手，“做爱。”十分理直气壮。

“！！！”殷志源气炸了，他把自己的衣服全脱了，也把张水院剥光，骂你有病吧，正常点做不行吗！

这会他倒是已经忘了两人是在客厅里了。

张水院撇嘴，这人也太没情趣了。他抱住身上赤条条但温热的人，用唇舌舔舐每一寸地方。

地板被太阳烤得暖呼呼的，角落里的电风扇一点用处都没有，只知道吱呀吱呀的转。殷志源满身汗，倒在地上神情恍惚。

他觉得已经可以了，张水院却迟迟没有下一步动作。

仍旧慢吞吞的，夹在他体内的手指也，只是缓慢动作，情欲被敏感的肌肤放大，殷志源甚至能感受到指关节压着柔嫩的肠壁碾压过去的感觉。

他手抓着张水院的胳膊，使其动作得快点。

汗湿的眼眸眼光流转，紧咬着下唇的嘴吐出一句话，“草，快点！”

张水院会心一笑，哥发话了，弟弟自然是照做的。

已经有了经验，他才不会像第一次那样草草结束。

他缓慢挺入，像树懒一样，一寸一寸的，像是要放大这场性事里的所有细节。

殷志源喘着气，看着不远处游戏屏幕上还在跳动的像素小人，心下烦闷。他推了张水院一把，把人推倒在地，自己爬起来，跪着行进两步，干脆利落地扑哧一下一杆进洞。

“嘶……”张水院忍不住出声。殷志源自上往下看他，他一下噤了声，手掐住人腰部就开始动作。

然后坐起来，手怀抱着少年突出的肩胛骨，猛地快速抽动。

殷志源咬着唇，只从鼻翼发出粗喘，他手扯着张水院的头发，头仰着以一个上位者的姿态承受着。

两人全身上下都汗津津油腻腻，接连部分发出的水声和肌肉拍打的声音回荡在空旷的客厅里，殷志源低头抵着张水院额头，一松口就是支离破碎的气息声。

他快要坚持不住了，凌厉的眉毛皱起，似乎是再不能承受更多，手抓着张水院肩头，一张嘴咬了下去。

“快点……”讨饶声从嘴缝溜出，张水院听了个真切。

他也早已是忍耐的极限，便立刻不再坚守，将人死死按住，泄了个一干二净。

汗水流到两人的结合处，张水院抖了一抖，不顾粘腻将人抱着，讨了个亲亲密密的事后吻。

歇息一会，殷志源找烟找不见，抓起小茶几上早已被满屋情欲温热的杨梅汁灌了一口，一滴红色汁水从口边流出，滑到他深色的胸膛。

张水院闻着味儿又来了，伸出舌头将他身上的果汁都给舔去，食髓知味地像是抱着大骨头的院子里的大白狗。

殷志源气笑了，他抓起张水院把人往卧室里拉，“来来来，再来几次，做！做他妈的！”


End file.
